unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 129
Super Mario 129 will be a sequal to the shame Super Mario 128 and prequel to the shame Super Mario 130. The game will be based on Wario and Luigi. Like 128, Dora the Explorer pokes them with bacon to make them move. The goal is to kill Daisy because she dumped Waluigi and Luigi. There are rumours that Waluigi will also be playable. The game was supposed to be released tommarrow (Not exactly, as they said that several monthes ago.), yet they always postpone the release date, as they keep on developing it, mainly saying there's some glitch that happens when you push A. Other "unfinished" things include glitchy colors, out of place objects, annoying high-pitched sounds, and many color pixls in the wrong places. Despite this, Nintendo already revealed everything, making less guys wanting to buy it. It makes a cameo in Super Dimentio 127 Characters * Wario * Luigui * Dora the Explorer * Pickle Luigui Plot Bowser was eating Cookies, but then is interrupted by Evil Guy, his creator. Then, with the help of Dark Dora the Explorer, They fuse, the result is Super Dimentio. Now Luigi is mad that Super Dimentio has a flat version of his hat, and Wario helps due to the fact that Luigi still owes him a bar of Poptart, which Mario owes him and so Shigeru Miyamoto made another game in which Luigi desperately screams at Mario. Dora The Explorer is just bored and decides to use bacon to fight with Super Dimentio. However, Super Dimentio's weakness was oxygen, so it blows up immediately separating Bowser, Dark Dora The Explorer and Evil Guy. Then Daisy comes and turns them into bananas. After Luigi hears the news, he remembers that Daisy dumped him. Now Luigi, Wario and Dora the Explorer must go into 7 worlds and collect Cupcake Stars for some reason, and then go back to their neighbor's house, which is actually Daisy's. Luigi, Wario and Dora manage to complete the 7 worlds and defeat Daisy, however, she then transforms into an abobinable version of her; Paper Daisy. Luigi, Wario and Dora are at the verge of defeat, when Waluigi appears, and folds Paper Daisy into a Paper Plane and throws it. Unfortunately it lands on a fan and turns into smithereens. The ending shows Wario tripping over a rock, starting to roll and demolishing Toad Town, and Bowser and the others turning to normal. Stages *'Ice world '(Music) **'Boss': WaBoshi (Music) **Is a giant ice cube, with several Cupcake stars around it, WaBoshi is right next to the player when you start. *'Bulldozer world '(Music) **'Boss': Baby Waluigi. (Music) **A factory that makes Bulldozers, Baby Waluigi is crying for cookies when a bulldozer crushes him, he somehow becomes the Boss. *'Breakdance World '(Music) **'Boss': New Mario Cookie. **A Huge planet filled with rap Music, the player is constantly losing life; New Mario Cookie is defeated when Wario Eats him. *'Something World '(Music) **'Boss': Someone. **Its something filled with stuff. *'Hyrule World '(Music) **'Boss': Zelda. **''Sub-Boss: Link. **The land of Hyrule filled with evil villagers, The Good fairy Ganondorf heals you in his house with a magazine. *'Sports world (Music) **'''Boss: Sports Center Reporter. **In the middle of a baseball game. *'Daisy's house' **Boss: Daisy/Paper Daisy. **Daisy's house. Trivia *This game was rated apples by EGM783, even though it hasn't been released yet, nor there has been a video/demo of it. Category:Shames Category:Best Shames Category:Super Mario Series